


Ms. Reisz

by yee_hawlw



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, sexy dress unzipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_hawlw/pseuds/yee_hawlw
Summary: It's the last song of the night.





	Ms. Reisz

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend's birthday uwu

The city is quiet tonight, almost as if everyone has brought themselves to a hush to try to hear just a whisper of Red's performance.

Thankfully, Sybil is here for the whole thing.

Loud and beautiful and unafraid.

Sybil is entranced by the performance, the showmanship, the confidence, _Red._ She stands off to the side, left stage, still ever since Red's voice commanded the attention of the whole theater, of the whole _world_. The metal of her tablet digs cold into her clavicle as she holds it tight against herself.

Graceful and commanding and downright _sultry_.

Red tosses her hair and catches Sybil's gaze, somehow, halfway across the stage and near-blind by the spotlights. _"Love, love, love,"_ and she smiles, a tiny little thing, a secret, a private moment  _just_ for Sybil.

Sybil's heart leaps in her chest. She can't help but return the smile, however shy, and gives a little wave.

Red holds her gaze a moment longer before turning back to the crowd.

It's the last song of the night.

Sybil feels heat on her cheeks. Her stomach coils itself into a knot.

Red gives her all in her last note; a breathtaking vibrato that will echo in the theater for a long time to come.

The crowd stands with thunderous applause, roses showering Red as she gives a final bow.

The applause continues even as Red departs the stage, even as she brushes past Sybil and walks towards her private dressing room, even as Sybil follows moments later.

She can still hear it shaking the theater as she gently shuts the door behind her, but when the lock clicks into place, the noise fades away.

It's just her and Red now.

Red stands, faced away from her but catches and holds her gaze in the vanity mirror.

"That was a wonderful show," Sybil says, breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh, yes, it was quite thrilling, wasn't it?" Red says, voice raspy after a performance like that. The coil in Sybil's stomach tightens. "I could never thank you enough for setting this up for me, Ms. Reisz."

"Well." Sybil swallows. She licks her lips. "It's my job."

"And you're certainly good at it." Red breaks their gaze to take out her earrings. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Ms. Reisz, I'll only be a moment."

Sybil takes a seat in one of the plush red chairs. She pulls off her hat and sets it neatly in her lap. Red likes it when she can run her fingers through Sybil's silky blond hair.

She waits for a long while, watching intently as Red continues to remove her accessories. She unpins her hair, and red curls tumble over her shoulders, down her back. Red catches her staring, and smiles.

"Ms. Reisz," she says. Her voice should be partially recovered by now, but it's still low as Red looks at her through the mirror. "Help me with my dress?"

"Of course," Sybil says. The clicking of her heels against the marble floor is deafening in the otherwise silent room. Red holds her gaze as she approaches.

The zipper is cold to the touch. Sybil wills herself not to shake as she gently takes it between two fingers and pulls it down, exposing more and more of Red's pale back.

Sybil only gets about halfway down before she tenderly places her hands on the soft expanse of Red's back. Her thumb traces over the mole that sits just below her shoulder blade.

Red shivers, and before Sybil knows it, Red has spun around in her arms and pulled her into a heated kiss by a hand, fisted in her hair. Sybil melts.

Just as quick, Red pulls away a half an inch, breath hot against Sybil's mouth. Sybil keeps her eyes closed, even as she feels Red's piercing blue eyes drinking in her image.

Red moves, mouth hot against Sybil's jaw as she goes to murmur into her ear. "Come by my apartment tonight, Ms. Reisz?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here [**@yee-hawlw**](https://yee-hawlw.tumblr.com/) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
